Heroes of The Planet
by RockLeeTheAwesome
Summary: Jiraiya creates a new technique on the spot to save himself and seal up Naruto's four tailed form, getting them warped to another dimension in the process with no way home. New friends, new enemies, and a Planet to save. Naruto/FFVII xover No pairings yet
1. Prologue

_Heroes of The Planet  
_

_A Naruto/Final Fantasy VII crossover_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, merely borrowing, would like to not be sued. Everything shown is owned by its legal owner._

_Prologue_

_--------_

_January 17, 2067_

_So.....We've been in this new world for two weeks. After I woke up three days into it, I found myself in a hospital-like room. There were a couple bandages around my waist, and my right arm was in a sling. I had a couple of machines attached to me, and the boy was in the next bed, wrapped in bandages. When he woke up, he freaked a bit. He didn't know where he was and he was restrained. I got him to calm down enough to explain things. It was pretty hard breaking it to the kid. I hardly have any idea what I did myself._

--(Flashback)---

Jiraiya dodged unsteadily to the left, only to get another crimson claw in the side. He slammed hard into a boulder, groaning at the loud pop. He must have broken a rib. Or five. He couldn't tell because of the AGONIZING PAIN he was in. He cracked an eye open to see what he'd created.

In front of him wasn't that goofy, lovable blond that he'd grown look at as his own boy. In front of him was a Four-tailed avatar of destruction. The Kyuubi's chakra had become so potent to the boy that it had melted his skin off, his blood seeping out of every pore to meld with the chakra cloak shielding his body.

The Super Pervert looked down at his chest, where he was bleeding heavily from a grapefruit sized hole in his chest. He could swear that he could see his heart beating. Which was bad. He didn't know why he was laughing.

It was a lucky thing that it seemed to confuse the fox, for it stopped and stared curiously at him, as he seemed to laugh maniacally to himself.

Slowly, Jiraiya reached up and dabbed his fingertips in his blood that was staining his best outfit. He sat up straight and shook his sleeve back on his right arm, and began to write.

The fox slowly began to amble towards him, not quite sure what it's prey was doing. It distinguished the movements, but couldn't register it as good or bad. As Jiraiya finished up, his years of writing allowing him to write quickly, yet legibly. He held out his hand and collected his chakra into palm.

As the powerful orb of energy came to life, Jiraiya smiled. The boy always showed such interesting variations to this attack, he figured he might as well try something he'd been tossing around in his head for a while.

With the ball of energy now in his hand, the fox finally registered a threat, and was charging energy in its mouth to counter accordingly. Knowing he had maybe seconds, he willed himself to his feet and threw his hand forward. "_Chouin Rasengan!_"

The fox released the blast of energy straight into the Rasengan. The shock wave sent rocks and debris flying in all directions. Jiraiya felt several things in his arm snap but fought blacking out from the blinding pain. He was rewarded with his plan starting to take effect, as the seals he'd written along his arm began to glow a bright white, to which the Rasengan followed suit.

The red ball of energy the fox had released seemed to start pushing Jiraiya back, but it then started to bleed off into the Rasengan, feeding it more power. Jiraiya barked out a laugh and pushed more. The ball in his hand swelled to a size of a basketball and completely enveloped the rest of the energy.

Following with his momentum, Jiraiya stuffed the Rasengan into the fox's face. The fox roared as the energy surrounding it began to get sucked into the ball. It tried to out power the ball, and began to force energy into the energy ball.

As the two forces clashed harder and harder, the shine from the ball began to get brighter and brighter, along with the dark crimson glow of the fox's cloak. Finally, there was an earth shaking crack, and everything around the two energies within fifty yards, seemed to melt and mix together, until looking at it could not distinguish what was just there.

With the glows of the forces reaching its climax, there was a final blinding flash, and when it dissipated, there was an entire chunk taken out of the landscape, as though someone took an ice cream scoop to it.

--(End Flashback)--

_I feel bad for the kid. Here we are in a world not our own, it's technically all my fault, because I had to screw with Minato's seal. At least it shows no degradation, that'd be a problem._

_The kid's torn. He already misses home. He can't reach his dream. He can't become Hokage. He can't bring back the Uchiha, even if it never would have happened._

_Yet he puts up a tough front. He shouldn't, but it's reflex from all his years of living by himself. He never had anyone to confide in. Well, damn it, I'm gonna fix that._

_Thanks to the lovely nurse, I've found out where we are. We are in the land of Wutai. At least it seems like home._

_While the ladies here are exquisite, and they seem to be from our dimension, they speak two languages. The one we speak, and "English". I'll be seriously teaching the boy now that we're in unknown territory, and "English" will be one of the things we'll both learn. I got us into this mess, so I'm manning up. I'm gonna teach him everything I know, and I'll help him with anything that we learn along the way._

_That's a promise._

------

_May 23, 2067_

_So we've been wandering this world for about five months now. I've been training the brat in everything I know, and I mean everything. From wooing women, to all my jutsu. Anything new we've learned, I've pounded into his head enough to leave it ground hamburger._

_Luckily the kids like a sponge once you give him some actual attention. Give him a few tips and he does the rest. Pretty soon he'll be making jutsu._

_He's not doing amazing when it comes to his English, but we're going all right. At least he can string together full sentences. I'm hoping to have him learn it well enough that he can blend in._

_We've come across this world's "jutsu", so to speak. Materia. The crystallized lifeblood of the planet. What the ancient texts used to call Mana back in our old world._

_Learning how to use it is something entirely different than using jutsu, I'll tell you what. The farmer back in Gongaga was a lifesaver for us later._

--(Flashback)--

They were handed a bag with two bright shining gems. "There. Take 'em. You'll need 'em." The farmer said. Naruto looked inside the bag and glared at the man. "What the hell are these for?" the fourteen year old said, his accent quite heavy.

Jiraiya smacked him on the back of the head. "My apologies. My boy doesn't know to respect his elders!" he growled, glaring at Naruto, who stuck his tongue out at the older man.

"Them's materia. It'll let you cast magic. All you do, is connect it to yer weapon, or armor, if it has the slots fer it, like so." The farmer proceeded to connect the materia he was holding to the bangle on his wrist. The man closed his eyes as he adjusted to the kinks that came with equipping a new materia gem.

They raised some aspects of a person's durability. A person could equip a Restore Materia and gain the ability to heal a person, but lose some physical strength in exchange. It was because the body must accommodate for the power of the Lifestream.

He turned to the small bush at his side. "A demonstration may be in order. In order to actually use the materia, you have to focus on the power of the Lifestream flowing through you, and will it to do it's job." The Farmer closed his eyes, and felt for the energy emanating from the materia in his bangle. He opened his eyes as he willed the magic to work. "Blizzard!"

Instantly, a big hunk of ice shoots out at the bush from nowhere. On contact with the bush, it encased in ice.

Naruto's eyes got wide as saucers and began to dig into the bag of materia. Jiraiya looked on at the bush in open amazement. If they had something like that back in the elemental countries, Akatsuki wouldn't be a problem.

Naruto pulled out a bright yellow-green gem, and stuck it into the bangle he had equipped. He shut his eyes tight, feeling for the Lifestream. The energy hit him like a sugar rush, filling him with newfound knowledge that was not his own. He breathed deep and cried out what came to him.

"Thunder!"

ZAP!

"Yeow!"

--(End Flashback)--

_Yeah, thank god the farmer had a couple of potions on him. Those things are amazing. They're like Naruto's healing factor in a bottle. Down enough of them though, and you'll get drunk, so you have be careful. _

_We'll be leaving tomorrow. The farmer told us to be careful getting through the waters from here to the next dock. We got a boat taking us to Junon. Hopefully we can learn more about the Shinra Corporation. I'm not liking what I'm hearing about them so far._

_------_

_June 15, 2067_

_We finally made it to Junon. We had to take a small boat, and it was slow goings as we had to help the Captain fight monsters off of the deck. Now as the great ninja that I am, I'm desensitized to this stuff. I've seen shit on Triple S Classified missions that'd make most people want to peel their eyes out. The boy hasn't seen this kinda stuff, but he's always so goddamn upbeat that it doesn't really matter._

_Oh, we've been fighting monsters for a while in this world, it's just I didn't see much reason to mention it until now. Naruto after the initial shock of it, has fun with it. They're basically projections of the planet for when it feels threatened, for they don't leave carcasses. Not even any of the big ones, like the giant dragon that was attacking the harbor._

--(Flashback)--

"There we are, boys! Junon Harbor!" the captain cried.

Naruto cheered as he ran towards the front of the deck. Jiraiya followed slowly behind him, smiling at the boy's enthusiasm.

As they came closer to the Junon Harbor, happy to see land again, there was a giant explosion. Naruto glued his feet to the deck as the waves shook the boat to and fro. The captain fought to keep the ship going on course. "It looks like there's something going on down there! We should wait it out!" he shouted out.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya, his eyes hard and focused. Jiraiya shook his head and motioned with his hand for the boy to follow him. The kid just had to be a hero.

They went below deck, and quickly packed their bags. As they came back up with their bags slung over their shoulders, the captain squawked. "Where do you think you two are going?!" Naruto smirked at the man. "We're gonna go help!" He said, walking up to the edge of the deck.

The captain sputtered. "Bu..But how?! We're at least three miles for the dock! You can't swim that!" Jiraiya shook his head. "We won't swim!" he said grinning. He jumped off the edge of the boat and landed on the water, taking off like a pair of rockets across the water toward the town.

The captain gawked at them, his jaw wide open. Until he swallowed a bug. As he sputtered and coughed, he thought to himself. _Wait 'til I tell the boy this!_

--------

As they reached land and hopped up on the beach, there was a mighty roar that emanated from the town square. Naruto took off running, with his sensei right behind him. As they entered the main area, Naruto skidded to a halt, his eyes widening. Jiraiya came up behind him, gawking as well. "Kid, that's one big lizard. You sure you wanna help?"

Naruto turned and glared at him. He pointed at the town guards dressed in Shinra uniforms getting slaughtered. One tried _using a fire spell on the __**dragon**_. Jiraiya shook his head. "Go, I'm gonna zip around and get civilians to safety. Once I think I've cleared them all, I'll come back and help if need be." Before Naruto could reply, he _Shunshin'd_ away.

Naruto immediately started off by casting a Thunder spell. He had gotten pretty good at aiming it, he just had to focus on what he wanted electrocuted. The dragon's head came swimming into his mind, and his eyes snapped open, the lightning hitting dead center between the dragon's eyes.

It roared and stumbled around, squashing a couple Shinra soldiers. There was only one left and as the dragon's foot was coming down on him, Jiraiya zipped by, grabbing him by his shirt, dragging him out of harms way at the last second.

As they tumbled to the ground, Naruto dashed forward, pulling out a kunai, and jammed it into the dragon's belly. He ran the length of it's belly leaving a deep gash, diving out from under it as it's feet buckled.

Jiraiya turned to the soldier he'd just saved. His helmet had fallen off, and Jiraiya was amazed to see a boy no older than Naruto. The boy was crying from fear. Jiraiya helped the boy up. "Hey, kid. Kid!" The boy snapped to attention, looking straight at the Toad Sannin. "We'll take care of it. Run."

The boy was off in seconds, running around the corner, and out of sight. Jiraiya turned to Naruto, who was watching the dragon intently. It was starting to get up. "Hey, Naruto!" The boy perked up, looking to his sensei. "Lets make a sandwich!" Naruto grinned. He jumped up and over the dragon to its other side. They had no fear of hurting anyone with this, because the area had been evacuated.

They both powered up a Rasengan, and dashed forward, hitting the dragon from both sides. It roared as the miniature tornadoes of energy tore it apart, inside and out before it glowed bright red, and shattered like glass, leaving stray glittering energy to float back to the ground, and disappear.

Naruto whooped loudly, running up to Jiraiya and giving him a high five. As things settled down, people slowly began to funnel back into the area. When they realized the dragon was gone, they cheered. Running over, they lifted the two up, and paraded them around.

--(End Flashback)--

_Heh. Just looking at the kid, you could see how happy he was, just helping people, and having them acknowledge his heroics. I've never seen a truer smile on his face. The people running the place threw us a dinner in our honor, for saving them when Shinra wouldn't._

_Oh, you'd think that the corporation that runs this whole continent would do something, but most Shinra soldiers are worthless. There's only one person that I've heard of that really made a difference. He's spoken of almost reverently in Shinra controlled land. He's like a deity to them. Back in Wutai, he was spoken of with hate, but respect for his power._

_Sephiroth._

_I heard he's disappeared but I've been a ninja too long, and I'm too paranoid to believe that. I'm gonna keep my eyes and ears open. If there's someone that strong out there, I need to make sure that Naruto is ready if we ever go up against him._

----

_November 23, 2067_

_So we've got a bit of a resting point. We've stopped at a place called Fort Condor. It's called that because of the....well....Giant Condor on top. The thing doesn't attack. It just sits there, incubating its egg. It never moves. _

_The people who live in the caves built into the mountain, while penniless, are good people. They said they've been having trouble with Shinra soldiers wanting to go up to the reactor to bug the bird or something. They're kinda evasive about it. It's not really our business, though. They live here._

_Speaking of Shinra, learned more on this Sephiroth guy, the longer we were in Junon. Apparently, he was the greatest SOLDIER that was ever made. SOLDIER is, or rather, was the elite fighting force for Shinra back during their war with Wutai. It, and Sephiroth especially, were the reason that Shinra won the war and basically owns the world._

_I'm liking this less and less. But seeing as I ran my own information infrastructure back home, I know how to get info. Seems through infighting, the whole program basically disappeared. It all really seemed to disappear with Sephiroth. When he went, Shinra seemed to stop using them as a major fighting force._

_Oh, I'm not stupid enough to think that they're all dead, and that Shinra isn't still experimenting. They were exposing people to raw mako. The power-up these guys apparently got from it made them on par with most high level jonin, from what I gather. There's also rumor that there was gene splicing going on with it as well, but that's real hushed up, and I haven't really spent much time digging._

_The boy is a handful. It's so lucky that the people of Junon gave us so much food as thanks. We'd be starving otherwise. He never stops eating._

_At least I got a kick out of him finding out nobody knew how to make ramen. You'd think his dog just died the way his eyes watered. It was pretty damn funny, in my opinion._

_Yeah, hopefully the boy and I can find a place to settle down for a little while. We could use the rest. Speaking of rest, it's nap time._

----------

_November 24, 2067_

_Ah , how quickly the penniless turn, eh? Them good ol' Shinra boys came knocking on our door last night. Some guy named Tseng. He had a nice little battalion of troops with him too. When we finally met him he told us about Shinra catching wind of our little bit of heroics up in Junon._

_They wanted to offer us a job under the direct employ with Shinra, as mercenaries. Well, I already knew my answer, but I answered fro both of us. I told him no. He told us no wasn't an answer. So that's when his guards jumped us. Thank god for the Replacement Technique. I don't think we would have been able to handle that many firearms. We shinobi may be fast, but we're not as fast as sound._

_Well, our hosts didn't take kindly to our little juvie record, and went to kick us out on our asses, but one of the more helpful ones was able to let us slip out the back door, so to speak. We high-tailed it to the Mythril Mines like our helper had suggested. _

_The boy is currently next to me, with his god damned mouth taped shut, in his sleeping bag that is sealed to adhere to any surface, just like mine. We are currently sticking against a wall, in one of the darker parts of the caves, out of the way, so they won't happen to shine a light on us._

_Why is the boy's mouth taped shut, you ask? Why to keep him from giving away our position by his insanely loud snoring. I know __**I**__ snore but what the fuck?! The boy actually brought down a stalactite. I had to shut him up somehow. It's what attracted the soldiers to this area in the first place._

_Hopefully, they'll think we backtracked, and go back the way we came in. That is also the most unlikely scenario. Even the boy's luck has been busted since we got here. So the most likely one is that they'll either find us or they'll move ahead, meaning we'll have to deal with them to move on._

_We'll probably be on the move a lot after this. Won't have time for the journal for a while. I'll write when I can._

_-------_

_October 29, 2068_

_The fact that it's been a year since I last wrote tells you that I've been busy. We had to fight those soldiers back in the caves. They tried using lethal force on the boy, so he defended himself._

_He's never killed a person before, which is kinda surprising considering our line of work. He shut himself up pretty tight for a while. It wasn't until he killed a rapist in the middle of the act a month later, that he realized that sometimes doing dark things is the only way to keep innocent people safe._

_We'd been hiding in the bog on the eastern entrance to the Mythril Mines for about a month or two. Had to relocate because of that fucking Midgar Zolom. At least that's what the Chocobo Ranch owner had called it. The thing kept freaking when it came close to Naruto. Must have something to do with the fox. Naruto said that not many animals like him. Seems monsters don't either. I'm pretty surprised the chocobo's weren't acting up._

_What's a chocobo? It's like a cross between a horse and a chicken. The things big enough to ride on, but they can't fly. Something to do with domestication. The ranch owner said they're really intelligent, and can tell when something will endanger them or not, and when they decide they're in trouble, they hightail it out of the general area faster than anything I've ever seen._

_We'll be heading for Kalm soon. We're about two weeks trek from the place. The ranch owner said it's a homey town. Not like Midgar. Hopefully we won't have to go there, as it's completely run by Shinra._

_Now you may wonder why the boy and I haven't tried using Henge to stay hidden. Materia makes it pointless. As it is literally part of the planet, it cannot be fooled. A simple Libra spell from a Sense materia, and the Henge just seems to melt off. _

_I'm hoping that we can stay low for a while in Kalm. We're close enough to Midgar as it is, and they haven't let up sending Turks and MP's after us. I'm just glad that there aren't many SOLDIER's left, if any. I know I'm good, but I doubt I could take a whole squadron of them._

_If anything important comes up, it's getting jotted down._

_----------_

_January 3, 2069_

_We're in trouble. The Turks found us in Kalm. It was just two this time. A redhead named Reno, and a dark skinned man named Rude. Rude in particularly, is the one I was worried about. Guy carries himself confidently, but he isn't arrogant. He was quiet and respectful, and that's why I find him dangerous. He doesn't let his emotions control him._

_Reno on the other hand, is like an adult version of Naruto, except he's a bigger pervert. It's a good thing Naruto's Oroike no Jutsu works on people in this world. I was surprised to see Rude holding his nose after Reno passed out._

_They found us when they came walking into the bar that Naruto was working at. Once he was pointed out, they chased his ass out of the pub, and he lead them to us. I had to smack the kid when he showed up. He doesn't use his common sense enough. It's gonna get him hurt bad one of these days, and not necessarily physically. We're on our way to Midgar. Sounds stupid, but you know what they say. The closer you are to danger, the safer you are. I hope that's true. We'll be there by tomorrow. What happens next, I don't know._

_----------_

Reno pulled out his cell phone, and flipped it open. He was pissed. They let their targets get away. They were crafty, pulling something like that on them. "Damn it! Pick up already, woman!"

"Calm down, Reno." The redhead turned to glower at his partner. "You should be just as pissed! They beat us by way of morphing into a naked hot chick! Tseng's not gonna like this." The phone had been answered while he was talking and he heard a female voice on the other side. "Why's that, Reno? What'd you fuck up this time?"

"I didn't fuck anything up, Cissnei! They tricked us, and got away!" He screamed into the phone. Rude simply shook his head and adjusted his sunglasses.

When Cissnei was sure that his temper tantrum was over, she put the phone back to her ear. "Doesn't matter. Tseng's reassigned you. You're to go after the Ancient again. Rude is to continue pursuit of the targets. Do you know where they're headed?"

Reno smirked. "Of course! The plan that we set up is working perfectly! They don't even know we've been herding 'em straight to us." he said, snickering.

Cissnei smiled. "Good. You two know your objectives, now get to it." -CLICK-. -BOOP- -BOOP-.

Reno closed the phone and turned to Rude. "You keep going after them, she says." Rude nodded, starting to walk. "What about you?" he asked.

"I'm going after that stupid Ancient girl again. I'm surprised she keeps giving us the slip." Reno replied, as they both exited the town together. As they stepped out they turned to the motorcycles they had parked just outside of town.

They hopped on their respective bikes, and started them, the engines roaring to life. Rude looked to Reno, staring pointedly at him. "Don't be reckless, Reno." With that said, he took off after his two targets.

Reno simply flipped his partner off. "Don't be reckless, he says." He took off in the same direction as Rude did. He'd reach Midgar in a day or two, and then he'd go after that ditzy girl in the Sector 5 slums.

-------------

_The next night……._

Naruto and Jiraiya entered the Sector 7 area quite weary. They had been going nonstop so they could stay ahead of their pursuers. Jiraiya led them to the nearest pub. The boy had earned it for getting them away so quickly. He was gonna get him drunk. As they walked up to a building with a bright neon sign displaying **SEVENTH HEAVEN **across the top, a ragtag group of five burst out the front door, consisting of one cute woman, and four burly looking men, one of them black. Three of them ran ahead, but a blonde and the black man stayed behind, arguing as they walked. It was hushed but heated. So Jiraiya guided Naruto towards them as they made their way to the pub.

"Damn it, you spiky haired bastard! We've been arguing about your pay for the past three fucking days! You're getting yo' 1500 gil. I promise, asshole!" The black man shouted.

The blond stared uncaringly at him. "You better. You know that's all I'm in this for." As he turned away, he noticed the teenage blond and the old man staring questioningly at him. His icy gaze fell on the old man. _He seems like he knows something. Better watch him._

Jiraiya turned away nonchalantly, but Naruto glared right back at the older blond. The black man turned to look at them. "What 'choo want?" he asked gruffly. Jiraiya shook his head. "My boy and I are simply wanting to get a good hard drink after our long trek."

The black man eyed them suspiciously before pointing at them with his right arm, which had a gun attached to it. "Cause the bartender any problems and I'll whip your asses, understood? She's one of my good friends." Naruto and Jiraiya nodded. The black man nodded back to them before turning to his companion. "C'mon, we got a train to catch."

Jiraiya shook his head as they ascended the steps to the bar. _The technology in this world never ceases to amaze me. I don't think we'd have made cars and such for another century in our world at least._

_-------------------------_

Author Notes: Ok. Welcome to my first foray into the world of fan fiction. I was prompted to try and write this story after reading a god awful crossover that had Naruto overpowered in the span of five chapters. So I thought, "Hey! Why don't I write one myself?"

It'll take me a little while to get out chapters as I work six nights a week and I only have the time to _really work on it, either before work, if I get up early enough, or after work, as I will be up 'til about four in the morning._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy the prologue, and I will try to get the first chapter out by next week._

_Edit: Changed a couple of small things.  
_


	2. Jagerbombs and Reactor Bombs

Heroes of The Planet

A Naruto/Final Fantasy VII crossover

Disclaimer: Yes, if I owned both Naruto and Final Fantasy, they never would have made X-2, don't care what connection there is between it and VII, and Naruto? There's too much to bring up. I don't own either, and as such am a broke motha fucka. Naruto is Kishimoto's and Final Fantasy is Square Enix's.

Chapter One: Jagerbombs and Reactor Bombs

--------

Naruto and Jiraiya stepped through the front doors of Seventh Heaven into a well lit barroom with two tables, one in the corner on the left (which was occupied by two drunken men) and one to the right of them (empty), and a pinball machine behind that table near the buildings oven, but the machine looked busted.

The Toad Sage looked around, stepping forward as he did so. When his foot touched the floor it gave a loud creak, to which Jiraiya frowned at.

_I thought so…_

He turned to look at Naruto, who nodded, letting his sensei know that he heard the squeaky board. He and Jiraiya looked to see who was working the bar, and their jaws dropped. Jiraiya was even drooling a bit.

She was in a tight fitting, sleeveless white shirt, that stopped at her midriff, accentuating her bountiful "assets", a pair of black suspender shorts, and a belt loosely buckled around her waist. She had jet black hair that went down to her rear end, tied just before the tip. Chocolate brown eyes full of care, and legs that went for miles.

As Naruto picked his jaw up off the floor, he heard a wolf whistle to his right, and the rushing of air. The next thing he knew, Jiraiya was at the bar with his tongue practically wagging. The teen shinobi face palmed, before walking up to Jiraiya and grabbing him by the ear.

"Ow! Damn it, boy! Let go!" Jiraiya cried, squirming under Naruto's tight grip. When he couldn't free himself, he crossed his arms and began to sulk.

Naruto glared at him. "Did you even pay attention to a word that black guy said, or did your pervert senses go off when he was threatening us?" When Jiraiya didn't answer, Naruto shook his head. "Right, I thought so. I don't particularly want to find out if that gun-hand-thing is real."

Turning to the bartender, Naruto gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, ma'am. He may be old, but he's still apparently not grown up yet. There are times I have to glue his hands to his own ass, just so he'll keep them to himself." he said, looking towards his sensei, who stuck his tongue out.

She started laughing, waving off his apology. "Don't worry about it. I don't need Barret's help to take care of myself. He just likes to wave his gun-arm around." She smiled at the two of them. "I'm Tifa. What can I get you?"

Jiraiya answered first, having escaped Naruto's hold on his ear. "I'll have warm sake, please. Naruto, what do you want?" He asked, looking towards the boy.

He was about to answer, but Tifa cut in. "Nope, he's not drinking." As Naruto sputtered angrily, Tifa shook her head. Tapping him on the nose, she winked at him. "You're underage."

As she turned around, he was about to retort, when Jiraiya slapped a hand over his mouth. "I don't think arguing with a bartender is gonna be a good way to lay low." he whispered, and Naruto jerkily nodded his head. Jiraiya removed his hand as Tifa finished up his drink and turned around.

She handed it to the older man, and pulled up a stool for herself behind the bar. It was 9:30 at night, on a _Wednesday_. It was gonna be slow tonight. "So you're Naruto, right?" She asked, pointing at the blond. He nodded. She looked to the older man. "What's your name?"

Jiraiya puffed himself up, and gave what he thought was a winning smile, as Naruto groaned, putting his head in his arms. "My name is Jiraiya, and you are probably one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen! Please forgive my actions earlier, for I could not help myself!"

Naruto piped up, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Yeah, you can't help being perverted, yet you've claimed for years that you're a Super Pervert." Jiraiya deflated quickly, turning to his right to smash his fist on top of Naruto's head.

As the boy cried out in pain, Tifa just smiled at their antics. The three heard a giggle come from down near Naruto, and they all turned to look at a small girl, no older than four and slightly pale. With brown hair and dark red eyes, the girl wore a purple dress with white shoulders and a bright green bow on the front.

Naruto squatted down, rubbing his head. "Think that was funny?" he asked her, smiling. The girl gave a jump, and ran back behind the bar to Tifa. When the blond teen stood up, she was hiding behind the bartender's legs. "What'd I do?" he asked, looking perplexed.

Tifa just shook her head, rubbing the girl on top of her head. "Don't worry about it, Naruto. She's just shy when her dad's not here. Her name is Marlene Wallace. She's Barret's daughter."

Naruto's jaw dropped again. "You mean that big, black hulk of muscle that told us not to bother you?!" She nodded, and he looked at the little girl questioningly.

Jiraiya piped up, after finishing his sake. "Is she A-D-O-P-T-E-D?" he asked, spelling it out so as not to upset the girl.

Tifa nodded. "Barret doesn't really talk about it. I know he loves her like his own, though." she replied, looking down and smiling at the four year old.

Naruto, having perked up on the word love, gave her a mischievous look. "So…there anybody that _you_ like?" he asked, grinning his foxiest looking grin possible.

Tifa looked at him, smirking. "It isn't you, little boy. You've got a bit more growing up to do." Jiraiya burst out laughing as Naruto's grin literally slid off of his face.

Tifa looked away from Naruto, staring off into space. "I do have someone. He's an old friend from back home. You kind of remind me of him, Naruto." she said, glancing at the teen.

"I do? Must have been that blond dude that was with Barret…" Naruto replied. She nodded, not really paying attention.

"His name is Cloud…" She said, thinking about him, Barret, and the others. _They should be nearing the reactor soon…_

Jiraiya nodded, before speaking. "I don't mean to sound rude, nor assuming," he said, waiting until he had her attention, "but we have very little money at the moment. Would you happen to have a couple extra bunks downstairs?" He asked, gazing intently at the bartender.

Tifa turned to him with a nonchalant look on her face. "Sorry, there's no downstairs in this building. We don't even have a cellar, so I had to hire someone to add a storage room in the back." Jiraiya wasn't fazed.

"I meant what I said about not wanting to sound rude. It's just that a board doesn't normally creak that loudly when there's only one floor to the house." he replied, lowering his voice a bit.

Tifa looked at him in open mouthed shock. She looked over to the two drunks in the corner. They were too far gone to pay attention to anything. Looking back to Jiraiya, she glared at him. "Ok, what are you talking about?"

Naruto piped up. "We heard and saw Barret arguing with Cloud over the blonde's pay." While she face palmed, he continued. "Yeah, that Cloud sounds like a real winner. He said the only thing he was here for was his pay."

Naruto didn't like seeing the hurt look that flashed across her face, but she seemed like too nice a girl for that guy. He seemed like such a bastard. _Kind of reminds me of someone…_ he thought gloomily.

Tifa turned to Jiraiya. "How do you know there's a downstairs? Who are you guys?" She hissed, glaring from one to the other. Naruto yawned, and Jiraiya still had his business face on. "Do you work for Shinra?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "If I were them, I would have taken you in already, or at least tried to." The Toad Sage sighed. "Trust me; we've got enough problems with them. It's bad enough we had to come into Midgar."

Tifa's face went from angry to confused. "What do you mean? You look like your from Wutai, but Shinra and Wutai haven't clashed since the war." She looked between the two of them.

Naruto looked to the Toad Sage. "We could use some help. Whatever they're doing can't be that terrible, can it?" he mused.

Jiraiya shrugged. He watched the door as a couple of people filed into the bar. One of them was a black man. He tensed, but the black man wasn't in a suit, nor was he wearing sunglasses. He looked like a regular person, but you could never be too careful.

Tifa looked at him, perplexed. "If you're not with them, then how can you tell that we're up to something?" She was getting pretty impatient.

Naruto smirked at the question. "We didn't, you just told us." She banged her head on the bar to vent her frustration. "It's just 1500 gil is a lot of money for a simple job." he replied.

"God, why does Cloud have to be such a hard ass?" She said, banging her head on the counter again. Raising it, she stared at the two. "Fine. If you don't tell anyone about this, and as long as you help us anyway you feel comfortable."

Naruto looked to Jiraiya, who simply nodded. Naruto faced Tifa again and held his hand out. She took it and they shook. "Deal."

Tifa leaned in closer. "Barret and I are part of a group known as AVALANCHE." she whispered. "Barret is our leader. We're hiring Cloud to help us blow up the Sector 1 Reactor."

Jiraiya looked questioning. "Why would you want to blow it up?" He murmured.

"Because," Tifa said her voice raising just a bit, "the Mako reactor's run on the Lifestream!" She looked hard at the two of them. "Shinra is draining the life of our planet to make money and rule over everything!"

Naruto and Jiraiya still looked dubious. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself like sensei taught her. When she opened them, she spoke. "Have you noticed there's no plant life here in Midgar?" When they nodded, she continued. "It's because the reactor's are sucking up the Lifestream to create Mako, to use as energy for electricity, fuel for cars, and it's killing our planet, slowly but surely. Barret and AVALANCHE aim to stop that."

-------

As the train pulled into the station, there wasn't much in the way of security, as only two guards were posted on opposite sides of the platform. The brakes of the locomotive screeched as it came to a halt, shaking the two out of their stupor.

To their surprise, a black haired man wearing green hopped down off the top of the engine car. When the guard went to apprehend him, he got thrown over the unknown intruder's shoulder like a sack of flour. He landed like a sack of flour, too, because he didn't get up.

As the other guard moved to help, a young woman in dark brown cargo shorts and a breastplate came barreling out of the first train car. The guard didn't have the time to react as she raised her arm, knocking him out with a closeline.

With the guards taken out, a second man jumped down from the top of train. He stumbled as he landed; his portly frame the obvious cause. This one was wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts with a red bandana tied over his head.

Running out from between the second and third train cars came the large black man, Barret. He stopped and turned back to the train, while the others ran on ahead. He waved his hand, signaling to the last member of their group. "Hurry up, you spiky haired prick!"

At his call, the blond, Cloud, swung himself down off the train, dropping to one knee as he landed. Wearing a dark purple-blue uniform with combat boots, and carrying an insanely large broadsword on his back, the man stood up erect. Barret towered over the blond by a good ten inches, but Cloud wasn't fazed by the man's size.

"Quit being so fuckin' fancy and come on." With that said, the leader of AVALANCHE took off running, not even paying the downed guards a second of attention. He turned the corner at the end of the platform, and disappeared from sight.

Cloud calmly walked up to the nearest downed guard, and began to ruffle through his uniform, until he came across a couple of potions. _I'm not going in there unprepared…._

"Hey you! Stop right there!" Cloud tensed. "Now stand up, and don't move." He did as commanded and turned towards the new guards that showed up. _I'm amazed that Barret snuck past these guys…_

Cloud began to chuckle to himself, causing the guards to jump back, pulling their submachine guns out. "What are you laughing for?!" The one closest to him yelled. He leveled his weapon, aiming for the blonde's head.

The other guard began to step forward. "You are to come with us immediately. You are trespassing Shinra owned property and as such are under arrest." As he got close enough to the blonde, he holstered his gun, and reached for his handcuffs.

It was at that moment that Cloud reacted. He leapt forward, driving his knee into the guard's stomach. Pulling the stunned guard in front of him, Cloud held the man out one handed, using him as a shield from the other guard's bullets as he pulled the massive broadsword off of the magnetic holster on his back.

As he closed the distance between himself and the last guard, Cloud tossed the lifeless body in his grip forward, bringing his sword in front of him. The dead guard collided with his living counterpart, taking them both to the ground.

Cloud brought the broadsword up high over his head, before jumping forward at the two downed guards. Thrusting the blade tip downward, Cloud sent it sliding through the living guard like he was butter, and into the cement beneath him.

The guard gave a horrible scream, before going limp. Cloud pulled lightly, bringing the sword out of the ground with ease, and the dead guard. He twirled the massive sword a couple of times one handed to flick the blood off, before placing it back on its magnetic holster on his back. _Ahh, the Buster Sword. Can't leave the hideout without it._

Taking off towards the platform exit, he turned left and went up the enclosed stairs, turning left again, only to stop. There, up ahead were the other three members of AVALANCE that had gotten off the train. All clustered in one spot._ Idiots. Now I'll have to listen to Barret bitch._

Rubbing his forehead, he started walking again, stopping as he came up behind the woman. She was crouched down working on the code for the security door in front of them. The fat man was on the right, doing a poor job of lookout, in Cloud's opinion. The man in dark green was a bit his left.

Said man turned as Cloud came to a stop. "The guards don't cause you any trouble."

He smirked. "You're an Ex-SOLDIER, all right. Not every day you see one in a group like AVALANCHE." The woman perked up at the mention of SOLDIER.

"SOLDIER's the enemy, though. What's he doing with us?" she asked, stopping what she was doing, turning a questioning look to her green clad teammate.

"Whoa, Jessie! He was in SOLDIER. He quit, and now he's joined us." The man said. He turned to the blond. "Didn't catch your name…"

Cloud turned an indifferent look to the man. "My name is Cloud." He replied, sounding bored.

The man smirked. "Cloud, eh? I'm…" The blond cut in before he could say his name.

"Biggs, she's Jessie, and the fat ass over there is Wedge…of cheese." Cloud smirked at the look of anger that passed Biggs' face at the pokes at Wedge's weight. "I already know this crap. Barret doesn't keep secrets well. It doesn't matter, though. As soon as the job's done, and I get paid…I'm out."

Cloud turned back to watching the woman work on the door. While waiting for her to finish, Barret came running up to them. Cloud looked over and noticed that the black man looked quite displeased."The hell y'all doin'!?" He bellowed. "I thought I told you never to move in a group." When he saw they were paying attention, he continued. "Target's the North Mako Reactor. Meet on the bridge in front of it."

Jessie got the door open, it sliding into the walls on either side. She, Biggs, and Wedge ran on ahead, but Barret stopped in the doorway. He turned back to Cloud, glaring at the blond. "I don't trust you."

Cloud glared back at Barret. "Good, at least we have something in common. I don't trust you guys, either." Barret sneered before taking off towards the reactor.

Cloud took a good long look at the reactor he was about to destroy, before taking off through a winding path. Biggs was lagging behind, so Cloud followed him. The blond read his path to himself for memorization. _Right. Left. That sign says Intruder Alert. Funny. Left. Right. Through that doorway._

Falling in behind Wedge as he came through the doorway, Cloud turned right on the bridge, following Biggs, Jessie, and Barret. Wedge went across to the escape point.

As Cloud came into the reactor, a feeling of nostalgia came over him. Memories of the past. He came up the stairs and stopped in front of Barret. Biggs was inputting the code for the door.

"Yo! This your first time in a reactor?" The black man asked. The blond shook his head.

"No. I did work for Shinra once, remember?" Barret spat at the mention of Shinra.

"The planet's full of Mako energy. People here use it every day." the black man said.

Cloud shrugged, looking thoroughly uninterested. Barret snorted in anger, stepping up to loom over Cloud, who was too busy picking his nose to pay attention.

"Dammit, Blondie, it's this planet's lifeblood! Shinra keeps sucking it out with these weird ass machines!" Barret said, fuming.

Cloud crossed his arms. "I'm not here for a lecture. Let's just get this over with."

Barret stomped his foot angrily, making Jessie jump behind him. "That's it, asshole. You're coming with me."

Biggs opened the door and they funneled into the next area, where Jessie quickly put in the next code. The door opened, and she, Barret, and Cloud ran ahead to the elevator, while Biggs stayed behind.

The trio stepped into the elevator, and Jessie turned to Cloud. "Push that button over there." He did so and the elevator sounded off. "**SWITCH ON**."

As they began to descend, Barret turned to Cloud. "Little by little the reactors'll drain it all. Then…that's it."

The blond shrugged. "It's not my problem." he replied. Barret beat his chest in anger. _Kind of like a gorilla…_ Cloud mused to himself.

"The planet's dyin', Cloud!" Barret roared. Cloud shook his head.

"I only care about finishing this job before the Roboguards come." Cloud turned his head away, as Barret clenched his remaining fist. The rest of the elevator ride was in silence.

------

The bar had gotten a little more crowded, so Tifa told the two to stick around for Barret and them to get back tonight, before proceeding to deal with her rise in customers. In the commotion, Jiraiya noticed that the black man had left. Normally, Jiraiya would shadow him to sate his paranoia, but he was slightly sloshed and as such, didn't really pay it much mind.

Said black man was currently walking down the path towards the pillar holding the plate up. He casually looked around him, before pulling his cell phone out as he hid behind a heap of trash, which was quite abundant in the slums.

Listening to the ringing tone as he waited, he pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his pants pocket. Flicking them open, he slid them on smiling to himself. It's amazing how a slight wardrobe change and a quick shave can make you the most nondescript person in the room.

He stopped his musing when the line was answered. "This is Tseng." The voice was stern, telling him that it was time for business.

"Rude reporting. I've found my targets." the black Turk replied. "They've entered a bar in the Sector Seven slums, known as Seventh Heaven."

The line was quiet except for the tapping of a keyboard. Tseng spoke up. "Owner's name is Tifa Lockhart. Twenty. Been living in Midgar for about three and a half years."

"She's been conversing with the targets quite heavily, sir." Rude replied. "Should I take them in?"

"No, just observe them. If you're caught, we don't need you getting hurt, as you're vastly out numbered." Tseng ordered. "You'll need a scapegoat. Finger Don Corneo, if they catch on to you. It's time we tested his loyalty to Shinra."

"Anything else, sir?" Rude asked. The black man was anxious. His targets weren't pushovers.

"Yes, we've been getting more reports of the new faction of AVALANCHE causing trouble. The president wants us to end this uprising quickly." Tseng answered. "We've gotten Intel that they are based in one of the slums. Listen around. If anything of importance comes up, contact me."

"Yes, sir. Rude out." He flipped the phone shut, stuffing it back in his jeans pocket. He didn't take his sunglasses off, though. He'd barely wore them since he entered Midgar. He didn't want to yet…

------

When the doors to the elevator finally opened, the AVALANCHE trio of Jessie, Cloud, and Barret took off. Barret and Cloud followed Jessie down a couple flights of stairs, taking out the occasional guard. They followed her through an automatic door, which led into a scaffolding. They hopped a hole in their path before climbing down a diagonal ladder to a platform.

Jessie ran off to the side, turning back to them. "I'll keep watch here. You guys go plant the bomb."

Cloud and Barret nodded, before heading down some steps to another ladder. The ladder led down to the large pipes twisting all through the open air. They walked carefully around on these pipelines to another ladder, taking it to the safety of a large catwalk below.

They stopped for a moment so Barret could gather his wits. "That was some bullshit! Makin' us walk on them damn pipes to get down here."

Cloud rubbed his head. "Maybe it's supposed to be a deterrent to people like us, who want to destroy the reactor." He said, looking at Barret, who was sporting a confused look. Cloud shook his head, before continuing. "The fear of falling down to their death below would keep most people from ever messing with it."

Barret shook his head, snorting angrily. "I ain't scared! Shit! I'm ready to go!" He displayed this by shadow boxing for a moment.

Cloud shrugged. "Whatever you say. Let's just hurry up already." They headed across the catwalk to their point of interest. The blueprints and plans had said that this particular area would damage the reactor the most, once the bomb exploded, that is.

As they closed the distance to the reactor base, Barret noticed something shiny on the floor. Pointing to it, he turned to Cloud. "Hey, look! Materia! Lucky us! Somebody must have dropped it." Jogging up to it, he bent down, picking it up.

"I don't know whether someone actually left that there on accident or not." Cloud replied, rubbing his chin. "Here, Barret. Let me see it." The black man handed it to the ex-SOLDIER, who proceeded to pop out one of the Materia in his Buster Sword, replacing it with the newfound one. When the knowledge from the Lifestream came to him, he spoke. "It's a Restore materia."

Popping his Lightning materia back into its slot and resheathing his sword, the blond pocketed their newfound materia for safekeeping. Barret stepped to the side, so Cloud had a good view. "When we blow this place, it'll just be a pile a junk after that."

The black man stared intently at the blond. When he didn't move, Cloud opened his mouth. "Aren't you gonna set the bomb?" The black man shook his head.

"You are. I gotta make sure you don't pull nothing." He stared hard at the spiky haired warrior. "Well? Hop to it!"

Cloud shrugged, stepping forward. "Whatever. Be my gua--!" Stopping midsentence, he grabbed his head, a painful squealing noise echoing through it. _Watch out!_ Said a faint voice. _This isn't just a reactor!_

Barret stepped forward. "Cloud?" He asked warily. He was rubbing his gun arm in a nervous manner.

The blond shook his head, and the noise, as well as the voice, was gone. He turned to look at Barret. "Huh?" he replied, sounding a bit confused.

Barret shook his fist at him. "What's wrong? Hurry the hell up!"

The blond nodded. "Yeah, sorry." Stepping forward, he bent down, placing the bomb like he was supposed to, setting the timer for ten minutes.

As he was about to start the countdown, a loud alarm started to go off. Looking about wildly, he stood, turning to Barret, who had his gun arm at the ready. "Heads up, here they come!"

There was a large crash and the whole catwalk shook. They turned to look down the path, and spotted the cause. "Shit." Cloud replied, pulling the Buster sword off of his back. "A Guard Scorpion."

The robotic scorpion was red in color. It stood on six short, pointed legs, giving it low maneuverability. To compensate for this, on the mechanical arms of the torso, were two assault rifles. The tail was stuck out behind it, waving jerkily.

It parted its arms, pointing the guns straight up, to show two small yellow circles on its middle. The circles began to glow before shooting out two beams of the same color. They swept the area of the catwalk at the base of the reactor, passing over the two men, before settling on Cloud.

Barret readied his gun-arm, taking aim at the giant mechanical menace. "How the hell do you think we got caught?!" The black man bellowed, as he let fly with a barrage of bullets with just a flex of his arm.

Cloud snorted. "What with you making so much noise the whole way down here, I figured it was kind of inevitable." The blond dashed forward, as Barret yelled in anger. As the Ex-SOLDIER closed the distance to the robot, the robot opened fire on him. He dodged from side to side, his enhanced reflexes from his mako infusion giving him a slight lead on the bullets.

When it couldn't hit him with gunfire, the Guard Scorpion lashed out with its tail, aiming to run the blond through. Cloud batted the offending appendage aside with the Buster Sword before leaping forward. He swung his sword in front of him, slicing off the robots right gun, as he sailed past. The Ex-SOLDIER landed deftly on his feet, before turning to face the robot again.

Barret unleashed another volley of gunfire, hoping to get its attention off of the blond. When his aim struck true, and his bullets started pinging off its head, the robotic arachnid turned to face the black man. It started to shake jerkily as it raised its giant tail into a striking position. The machine's eyes glowed blue, and it stopped moving completely.

Cloud had started to circle his way back over to Barret when it raised its tail. As Barret took aim again, Cloud shouted out to him. "Barret, No! Don't attack it while its tail is up!" The black man paid his words no mind as he started unloading another volley of bullets at the scorpion. As soon as they began to ricochet off of its armor plating, it boomed out in a monotone voice, "**TARGET ACQUIRED. FIRING TAIL LASER."**

Cloud dashed straight for his partner as the tip of the machine's tail began to glow a bright blue. _Shit. Shit! SHIT!_ Cloud screamed in his head, slapping the Buster Sword to its holder on his back. He forced as much fiber of his being into running. When the blue on the tip of the Guard Scorpions tail reached its brightest, Cloud dove, tackling Barret out of the way just as the laser blasted their previously occupied space.

Both were thrown towards the reactor base, slamming hard into the side of it, before slumping to the floor. Cloud grunted, pushing himself up, before glaring at Barret. "That's why I said to not attack while its tail is up, you idiot!"

Barret pushed himself up, glaring at the blond, before looking down. He jerked his gun arm up when he realized that it had just started the timer for the bomb. They'd already lost thirty seconds. "Aw, hell! We gotta hurry up! That set off the damn timer!"

As the got to their feet and readied their weapon's, Barret looked to the blonde. "Hey, Cloud?" He said, getting his attention again. He hesitated for moment, looking around, as if someone he knew was lurking around, before looking back to Cloud. "…Thanks."

Cloud nodded before looking back at their opponent, which had luckily put its tail back down. It probably needed to recharge after that last blast, so it would be at a distinct disadvantage. Looking over to his teammate, he spoke. "I have my Limit ready. How about you?"

Barret looked at him stupidly for a moment, before realization dawned on him what Cloud was talking about. "You mean my Finisher? Yeah, I got it ready. It takes a bit to get ready for usin', know what I'm saying?" He said smirking.

Cloud looked at him in a scrutinizing manner. "Haven't built up enough energy to use it very often, have you?" When Barret huffed, and looked away, Cloud smirked, before speaking again. "Well, none the less, I have a plan. I want you to hit it in the face while I'm distracting it, and when it's stunned, I'll finish it off."

Barret nodded, never taking his eyes off the scorpion. He took aim at its head and began to concentrate. He could feel all his built up energy being poured into the tip of his gun arm.

Cloud saw Barret's body become enveloped in a fiery glow, and knew he had to act. Dashing forward, he cast a Thunder spell, as he'd taken the time to build up the Mana for it.

Hitting the robot in the top of its head, the spell was sent charging through the machines electric systems, causing it to shutdown its remaining gun. The scorpion had barely gotten itself back online when Barret let out a whoop of success.

"Hell yeah!" He cried out, beaming in pride at the giant ball of orange energy that had collected at the end of his gun arm. Taking careful aim, he grimaced. "Eat this, sucka! **BIG SHOT**!" He roared, firing the blast. It rang true, shaving a good chunk out of the scorpion's head.

As it teetered on the verge of shutdown, Cloud came sprinting forward, sporting his own fiery glow. When he came within striking distance, the blond leapt straight up, bringing the Buster Sword up behind his head. The tip shined with an ethereal light, before he cried out, "**BRAVER**!"

With a mighty grunt, he brought his blade downward, cleaving straight through the scorpion's metal exterior like butter. When his blade smashed into the catwalk underneath, he leapt back so he could watch his handiwork.

The Guard Scorpion had split in half, the two pieces falling off opposing sides of the catwalk, where they disappeared into the abyss.

Cloud twirled his sword in the air a couple times, before sheathing it and turning to his companion. "Come on! We don't have much time!" He turned and took off running towards the ladder at the other end of the catwalk.

Barret looked back at the bomb, only to yelp in surprise when it said seven and a half minutes left. He took off after Cloud

Seven minutes.

They were up the ladder and piping, to the catwalk above. Barret ran on ahead, not noticing that Jessie was stuck in the grating. Cloud stopped to help her out. "You alright?" He asked. When her leg popped free, she nodded.

"Thanks! We gotta go!" She replied, taking off up the ladder.

Cloud followed suit and they caught up to Barret halfway up the stairwell to the elevator.

_A stairwell to an elevator? What the hell?!_ He screamed to himself.

He cut through the robogaurd in his path and took off, reaching the others at the elevator. Jessie hit the button for up as he crossed through the doors. It sounded off again and the doors shut.

Two minutes.

The doors to the elevator couldn't open fast enough, as the three shot out like bullets. Jessie yelled at Biggs, who was stationed at the first code door. "Biggs! Open it, quick! We don't have much time!"

He quickly typed in the pass code, and the doors parted for them. The four ran to the next door and Jessie input the second code.

A minute.

The second door opened and the four took of like lightning down the catwalk. Biggs was leading the pack as he rounded the right corner first.

Wedge was waving his arms frantically at the escape point. "Come on! We've got forty five seconds!" He cried out.

Barret started to swing his arms madly in his race to the exit. _"_Gotta see Marlene again! Gotta see Marlene again! GOTTA SEE MARLENE AGAIN!" He screamed almost maniacally, knocking Jessie down as he passed. In his focus to get to his daughter, he didn't even notice.

Twenty seconds.

Cloud stopped to help her up, screaming at her. "Come on, Jessie! We gotta GO!!" She got to her feet and they sprinted through the exit door, shutting it behind them.

Ten seconds.

They took off down the hallway they were in. That was the best they could do, with the time they had. Sure there was another door, but it was a way's away.

Seven seconds.

They were halfway to that door, and running like there was no tomorrow.

One second.

_We're almost there! Cloud screamed in his mind._

_Zero seconds._

They rush up to the door, Biggs wrenching it open and everyone diving through. As the explosions began to rock the building, Biggs looked back to see the roaring inferno bearing down the hallway. He quickly threw himself through the doorway, slamming it shut and diving away from the door.

The lights blacked out, and there was a heavy rumbling sound inside the room. Everyone began to scream and holler, thinking the end was nigh.

Then silence.

_--------_

_Author notes: Well, that wasn't quite how I'd wanted my first chapter to end but I think it looks alright. More to come in probably as long as this update did. Hehehehe….hehe…heh….hoooo. Sorry, folks. I work a lot. And Guitar Hero is fun. I'll try to be quicker next time._

Tifa:_ "A train ride home and the blond protagonist of one world meets his opposite. _

Naruto glared as the blond swordsman pushed passed him roughly. "Hey, asshole! Watch where you're going!" When the man didn't respond, Naruto followed after him. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you motherfucker!"

_Cloud's attitude at it's finest. Lets hope they don't trash the bar...._

_Next time on Heroes of The Planet! Alchohol and Terrorism Don't Mix! See Ya Later~!"  
_


End file.
